Light fixtures can have a number of different shapes, sizes, configurations, light sources. Frequently, the ability to adjust one or more of these features of a light fixture is limited, which in turn limits the flexibility that a user has with those light fixtures. When a light fixture gives a user the ability to adjust a feature, those adjustments can only be done with difficulty.